Inuyasha 2
by Ikyo Oma
Summary: A crossover story that was inspired by the story A,DBZ,TeenTitans,and Iunyasha story by All Hail Princess Starfire. Published on 5/29/10
1. Chapter 1: Information

**Inuyasha 2: Chapter 1: Information**

Disclaimer: Ikyo Oma, Priestess Na-aida, Priestess Nie-orya, Ory Hen-Shoe, Na-Na, Me-Me, Oku Ory, and A'Hory Niecora are my characters Saukkua Briefs is owned by my best friend IamSaukkuaBulmaBriefs and Starfire is owned my other best friend All Hail Princess Starfire.

Ikyo can you go out and get some fire wood the fire is starting to get low. Said Priestess Nie-orya warming her hands near the fire.

Why me, why can't Na-Na or Me-Me do it, its wintertime plus its freezing out there. I said

Because I asked you not them. Said Priestess Nie-orya growing inpatient.

I headed outside to get the fire wood before she gave me that look, which made chills go down my spine.

Ugh! I said.

I'm Ikyo Oma I'm 14 years of age. I'm a Hanyou (half human and demon) I've been under Priestess Nie-orya care for about two years now. My weapons are Takahashi-a staff with a hidden sword at the top a defensive and offensive weapon, a small knife, and throwing knifes. I have the ability to teleport, and create hijinn ketsusou (blades of blood), and I can grow my nails which is my favorite ability. I'm very sensitive at times, and if you're mean to me I will be mean back even if you sacred me, I wouldn't care, until later. I'm 5 feet 3 inches tall, 120 pounds, I have long black hair with stripes of white on both sides down my back with bangs, and I have one eye amber the right eye and the other blue the left eye, and my skin color is white. My favorite color is navy blue, so my outfit is a small dyed navy blue knee length haori (overcoat) made from the hair of a fire-rat, it is immune to fire and is very useful as armor with a knee length skirt and blue sandals.

When Nie-orya founded me and toke me in I was in the forest looking for my brother, I was 14 years of age, after Nie-orya aid me I fell into an unwakeable mysterious sleep. She toke me to her care taker Priestess Na-aida. She died a month before I woke up from my mysterious sleep. Priestess Na-aida was of 30 year of age but looked 20. She was a human, she was caring, kind, and easy going. She was 5 feet 8 inches tall, 110 pounds, and she had short black hair that brushed against her shoulders with dark brown eyes, I have never seen anyone with eyes so dark as hers and her skin color was white. Her favorite color was dark blue, so she wore a long white dress with dark blue rimes.

Nie-orya now Priestess Nie-orya is 60 years of age but like Priestess Na-aida still looks 20, I don't know how she and Priestess Na-aida look so young, it's sill a mystery to me. Priestess Nie-orya is human, her weapon is short sword given to her by Priestess Na-aida before she pasted. She has no ability, she is kind-hearted, and inpatient at times. She is 5 feet 10 inches tall, 120 pounds, with long black hair with light blue eyes, and her skin color is white. Her favorite color is light purple, so she wears a long light purple dress.

When Nie-orya was 21 years of age she met a young 22 year old boy traveling thought her village. He told her about a dream he had that telling him come here to find something in this village, but he didn't know hat is was, in the dream he heard someone say he will know when he found it. No one in the village would let him stay in their Inn, so Nie-orya toke him in with Priestess Na-aida permission of cores. His name was Ory Hen-Shoe, he was a Magi. His weapon was a long sword. He has the ability to use telekinesis for many things, teleport, and energy blasts, which he gets the energy from any living plants around him. His over-protective at times, and not so nice at times. He is 5 feet 10 inches tall, 115 pounds, with short brown hair with amber eyes, and his skin color is white. His favorite color is dark blue, so he wears dark blue noblemen robes with dark blue sandals.

After a year Ory found that the person he heard in the dream was Nie-orya, and he was sent her to find her. They got married and had three kids two girls and one boy, Na-Na, Me-Me, and Oku Ory. After four years Ory had been banness from Nie-orya village because his abilities was costing the villagers problems, Oku Ory was 6 years of age and begged Nie-orya if he could go with father. Nie-orya didn't want her only son to leave her but she didn't what to keep him from seeing the outside world, so she let him go, under his father care he learned many thing even how to use his inner powers. It's been 50 years seen that day, Ory Hen-Shoe is now 61 years of age but because of the magi blood in him he sill looks the same when Nie-orya met him.

Now that I'm under Priestess Nie-orya care I have to live under the same roof with Na-Na and Me-Me. Na-Na is o.k. to deal with but Me-Me she scares me sometimes. Na-Na is 19 years of age; she is haft human and magi. Her weapons are a long sword and a bow. She has the ability to use telekinesis to fix and move things and can teleport. She is very kind-hearted, and nice, and she good at warping up wounds. She is 5 feet 8 inches tall, 120 pounds, with long black hair with small parts in front with light blue eyes, and her skin color is white. Her favorite color is red, so she wears a white dress with red rose on bottom with white boots.

Me-Me is 17 years of age, she is also haft human and magi. Her weapons are a heavy metal chain with a curved knife at the end and short sword. She has the ability to teleport, make energy ball and waves which like her father Ory Hen-Shoe she gets the energy from the surrounding plants and can use telekinesis to talk to people thought their minds, and can read peoples minds. She is very inpatient, and is the meanness person I met. She is 5 feet 6 inches tall, 110 pounds, with short brown hair with bangs that nearly covers her amber eyes, and her skin color is white. Her favorite color is black, so she wears a white T-shirt with a black vest and small black skirt above her knees, which makes me sick to look at.

And Oku Ory is 15 years of age, he is also haft human and magi, but he has more magi blood in him than human. His weapons are a long sword, and small knife. He has the ability to fly, make wave blasts, and can use telekinesis to talk to people thought their minds, and can read peoples minds. He is 5 feet 4 inches tall, 115 pounds, with brown shoulder length hair with hazel eyes, and his skin color is white. His favorite color is black and white, so he wears black/white nobleman robes with black sandals.

After I started school I met Oku Ory for the first time, and Saukkra Briefs, Starfire, and A'Horya Niecora don't be fooled by he name it sound like a girl's name because it is. He parents was hoping to have a girl but got a boy and they didn't know any boy names so they sucked with A'Hory, he is 17 years of age. He is a human, his weapons are a long ninja sword, throwing stars, and he is very skilled in the art of ninja style of fighting. During the beginning of school he was once loving, kind, and caring, with shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes, wearing a white ninja outfit. But during the middle of school year he asked me to be his girlfriend, but I told him it was too early in the school year. That day he walk home through the lighting storm and got shocked by lighting and gain extraordinary abilities like flying, energy blasts, and he able to withdraw an invisible whip from his hands. His now very aggressive, determined, and when he what's something he will do anything to get it and claim it. He is 5 feet 12 inches tall, 125 pounds, with long straight dark black hair with bang covering his dark brown eyes, his skin color is white, and he now wears a black ninja outfit.

Sayta Niecora is A'Horya younger sister

Kato Niecora

Kiymoto Oshen

Ogen Oshen

Saukkra Briefs is 15 years of age, she is haft human and haft saiyan. She doesn't need any weapons because of her abilities, which are Galick Gun, Kamehameha, and she can become a Super Saiyan with ease. She has a warm firm heart, very ambitious, determined at times, and has a huge ego. She is 5 feet 9 inches tall, 110 pounds, with long or short length blue/black hair, and her skin color is light tan. Her favorite colors are white, navy blue, red, and yellow. She wears an extra large T-shirt that go down to her knees with shorts and green boots with navy blue tips and also a pink T-shirt with a sleeveless shirt over it with pants down to her purple socks with yellow boots with navy blue tips and fingerless gloves.

Starfire is 16 years of age; she is a tamaran from a far away planet called 000000. Her weapons are 2 silver/purple fans made of 9 daggers, 2 silver Sai Sword, knives, and a big Machete gun. Her abilities are flying, turning invisible, and she can use her telekinesis for many things, and when she is very mad she throws green star bolts from her hands. She is caring, kind, determined, and very high tempered when she is stand clear of this girl because she will look scarier than your greatest fears. She is 5 feet 8 inches tall, 110 pounds, with dark red straight hair with bangs, and green eyes. Her favorite color is purple, so she wears a purple/black bodysuit, which has a purple/black skirt with shorts with a gray belt, with elbow length gray gloves with showing small green stones on top, and knee covering black boots with silver buckles up the sides, she mostly wears anything Goth.

And Electricfire Starfire's little sister who is 00 years of age.

Ikyo what's taking you so long with that fire wood? Yelled Priestess Nie-orya from inside.

I'm coming. I yelled back and when inside with the fire wood.

Toke you long enough. Said Me-Me with her arms crossed.

Shut up Me-Me. I said.

Make me you little bitch. Said Me-Me.

Didn't I tell you not to call me that. I said with angry fires growing in my eyes.

And what are you going to do about it if I don't. Said Me-Me.

I'll do something to make you stop calling me that alright. I said.

Oh, I'm so seared, not. Said Me-Me.

Why you little slut. I said.

What did you call me? Snapped Me-Me.

You heard me. I said.

Just then Me-Me tackle me then their was a small cloud of dust around us.

Na-Na can you please separate those two. Said Priestess Nie-orya.

Yes mother. Said Na-Na with her hand on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2: Undivded Family

**Chapter 2: Undivided Family**

Note: Inuyasha is 3 years old soon to be 4 when Ikyo was born which was three whole mouths from Inuyasha birthday.

Inuyasha let me see! Said Ikyo (2 years old) reaching for Inuyasha (5 years old soon to be 6) bounce ball.

No, finders' keeper's losers' weepers. Said Inuyasha holding the ball in one hand and moving it away from Ikyo's reach.

Inuyasha! I just want to see it. Said Ikyo with her eyes looking wide and full.

It's my bounce ball and if I don't want you to see it then you can't. Said Inuyasha now holding the ball with both hands against his chest.

But its blue you know that's my favorite color just let me see. You have a hundred others to play with. Said Ikyo then folding her arms.

If I don't let you see what will you do I wonder? Said Inuyasha.

Oh nothing I just will have you penned on the ground with the ball in my hand. Said Ikyo with a twisted look on her face.

Yeah right that's never going to happen. Not...in...your...little life. Said Inuyasha provoking Ikyo.

Just then Ikyo tackled Inuyasha, who then lost the bounce ball which landed next to Sesshoumeru. Ikyo and Inuyasha stopped fighting and seen that the ball rolled next to him.

You can have it now, Sesshoumeru been acting strange lately, always looking up into the sky even theirs no clouds or not. Said Inuyasha now with his feet on the tips of his toes with his hands in fount of him on the ground.

Why? Asked Ikyo now with her legs behind her with the heels of her feet touching with her hands also in front of her on the ground.

Who knows why I never asked. Said Inuyasha.

Ikyo came over to Sesshoumeru side and picked up the bounce ball which Inuyasha lost. Inuyasha got his red ball and headed outside.

Hey Sesshoumeru, why are you always looking up into the sky all the time, are you o.k.? Asked Ikyo with her eyes looking wide and full as she looked up at Sesshoumeru.

I'm o.k. Ikyo I was just thinking. Said Sesshoumeru (now 10 years old) still looking a pond the sky.

What about? Asked Ikyo.

Father. Said Sesshoumeru in a low voice.

What's father like? Asked Ikyo.

He was a very powerful demon, I fought in many battles with him before you and Inuyasha was born. Said Sesshoumeru still looking up into the sky. Just then Inuyasha came back inside crying.

What's wrong with you? Asked Sesshoumeru looking back at Inuyasha as he came in crying.

Nothing. Said Inuyasha through his tears.

It wouldn't be nothing if you're crying. Said Sesshoumeru with his arms crossed leaning against the end of the door looking at Inuyasha who was rubbing his eyes.

I...I don't understand why they keep picking on me, what did I do to them? Asked Inuyasha still crying.

Who's picking on you? Asked Sesshoumeru.

All the people here that look at me as something that's not good. Said Inuyasha.

That's because you and Ikyo are different from them. Said Sesshoumeru then patted Ikyo on the head who made a small laugh.

But why? Asked Inuyasha who finely stopped crying.

Because of are father I say. Said Sesshoumeru then started to look up into the sky again.

Just because his not human like them you think? Asked Inuyasha.

I suppose so. Said Sesshoumeru.


	3. Chapter 3: Passing Years

**Chapter 3: Passing Years**

Eight years has passed since that day Ikyo (now 12) asked Sesshoumeru (now 19) why he would always looked up into the sky and Inuyasha (now 15 soon to be 16) and he were now arguing about father's ascents all these years.

You're nothing with father gone! Said Inuyasha.

That's a lie, I been fine without him! Snapped Sesshoumeru.

No you haven't always looking up into the sky at NOTHING! Said Inuyasha.

And what have you been doing since father left, I wonder? Said Sesshoumeru.

Nothing, he had his reasons for leaving us and I don't care why. Said Inuyasha

Will you two please stop, you two been at each other forever. Said Ikyo

Shut up you little bitch this doesn't concern you. Snapped Sesshoumeru.

Ikyo then started crying and ran to her room.

Why did you call her that, she IS your sister! Snapped Inuyasha

I never in my life said that she was my sister or you my brother. Snapped Sesshoumeru.

She is and always been your sister and I always been your brother so what are you talking about.

What's your problem? Snapped Inuyasha

I won't in my life clamed HER as my sister EVER and I don't have a PROBLEM! Snapped

Sesshoumeru.

But she is! Snapped Inuyasha.

No she's not and I'll never say that she is! Said Sesshoumeru.

Augg! I can't deal with you any more. Everyday all the time you just talk about nothing else but father. The more you talk about him the more you start to change. And I can't deal with you anymore. Because of you I'am leaving this place I can't stand you changing to someone so coldhearted not caring for anyone and just trying to push the one you love away from you so fine I'am getting out of your life and never looking back and no one can't stop me. Snapped Inuyasha before he walked out the door never to be seen again. Ikyo heard everything.

Inuyasha! Called Ikyo coming out of her room seeing Inuyasha leaving and Ikyo couldn't deal with the lose of both of her brothers.

Let him go, wherever he goes it is not my problem, go with him if you wish to, I don't care. Said Sesshoumeru leaning on the side of the door looking up in to the sky with his arms crossed.

Inuyasha is right you have changed, but the only thing that hasn't change about you is your still looking up into you sky at nothing and I know that you DO care because I know you, but you don't what to show it because you what ever one to see to you as a strong hearted person not caring about anything or one but yourself. Said Ikyo looking at up at Sesshoumeru and starting to cry and put her hands on her face.

Sesshoumeru looked downed at her and start to put his hand on her shoulder but before he could she ran out the door to try to stop Inuyasha that was heading for the forest but before going father she looked back at Sesshoumeru looking at her seeing right through him that he does care and she knew her word may have been nothing to her but was something to him hitting him rigth in his heart and she knew they did by the look in his eyes.

I don't need you following me and getting hurt Ikyo so go back to Sesshoumeru. Said Inuyasha as she got to him.

But Inuyasha…Said Ikyo.

Ikyo you can't come with me I don't need you getting hurt. Said Inuyasha heading farther into the forest.

Ikyo watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore and then ran after him.

Inuyasha! Called Ikyo into the distant.

Six months had passed since Ikyo's search for her brother she was never giving up looking because she didn't have the strength in her heart to lose both of her brothers in her life.

She was walking through the forest when she though she heard her brother in the distant and ran father in the forest when she ran into the side of a tree dislocating her arm out of place leaving a mark on the tree and making her fall to the ground with a loud cry.

Ikyo heard someone in the distant coming her way. It was a young woman with light blue eyes and long black hair. Wearing a long white dress with light purple flowers all around the bottom, and around the selves, and the neck.

Are you o.k.? I heard your cry. She said.

I don't know, I…I can't feel my arm. Said Ikyo holding onto her arm and starting to lose her vision.

What's your name, little one? She asked.

Ikyo, Ikyo Oma. Said Ikyo.

What are you doing out here by yourself? She asked.

I…I was looking for my older brother. Said Ikyo then let out a loud cry of pain from her arm.

Let me help you. She said reaching out her hand to Ikyo.

Ikyo looked at her then at her hand thinking to her self if she should trust this woman to help her and she doesn't even know her name.

Oh I'm so rude asking for your name and not telling you mine, my name is Nie-orya. Said Nie-orya reaching out her hand to for Ikyo's. Ikyo toke Nie-orya's hand and Nie-orya put Ikyo's arm around her neck.

Thank you Nie-orya for your help but I have to find my brother. Said Ikyo.

Your welcome, but my home is not that far from here and I don't think you'll be going off anywhere so soon as the way you look. Said Nie-orya.

When they got to the house Nie-orya help Ikyo sit down on the couch.

Priestess Na-aida! Called Nie-orya.

What is it Nie-orya? Asked Na-aida coming from the other room.

She had dark brown eyes that Ikyo never seen before. And short dark brown hair that looked almost black. She was wearing a long white dress with light blue around the bottom, and around the selves, and the neck.

Oh my! Said Priestess Na-aida looking at Ikyo who was a total mess with dirt all over her clothes.

Can you help her? She was crying about her arm when I found her outside not that far from here and I brought here for you to help her. Said Nie-orya.

I'll see what I can do. Said Priestess Na-aida.

I have to find my brother. Said Ikyo starting to get up when Nie-orya pushed her back down.

Oh no, your not going anywhere until we deal with your arm. You may not even go then after Priestess Na-aida see's about you then. Said Nie-orya.

Owww! But I have to find my brother. Said Ikyo.

What's your name? Asked Priestess Na-aida.

Ikyo Oma. Said Ikyo.

Ikyo I what you to lift up your arm for me o.k. Said Priestess Na-aida.

O.k. Said Ikyo then lifted up her arm with ease.

The other one please. Said Priestess Na-aida.

I can't. Said Ikyo holding her arm to her side.

Why? Can you feel it? Asked Priestess Na-aida seeing Ikyo holding her arm to her side.

No. Said Ikyo still holding her arm.

O.k. I know what to do it may hurt a little. Said Priestess Na-aida.

O.k. Said Ikyo still holding her arm to her side.

Nie-orya. Said Priestess Na-aida.

Yes Priestess Na-aida, what do you need? Asked Nie-orya.

I need you to grab Ikyo's arm and put your hand on her shoulder and pull it troughs you as hard as can. Said Priestess Na-aida.

O.k. Said Nie-orya grabbing Ikyo's arm and Ikyo started to bit down on her lip.

O.k. Ikyo I know your in pain now but this is the only way we can fix you're your arm and it may hurt more than it dose now o.k. Said Priestess Na-aida.

O.k. Said Ikyo continuing to bit her lip.

Nie-orya may you please? Said Priestess Na-aida.

Yes Priestess Na-aida. Said Nie-orya then she pulled Ikyo's arm back in place making Ikyo let out a loud cry of pay.

OWWW! Yelled Ikyo then started to rub her arm after she was done.

How your arm now? Asked Priestess Na-aida.

Can you feel it now? Asked Nie-orya.

Much better and yes. (moving her arm with ease) And thank you both of you for helping me but I have to go find my…Said Ikyo as she got up to her feet then fell back down.

Whoa! Are you o.k.? Asked Nie-orya.

I don't know I was just a minute ago. Said Ikyo looking down at the floor holding her head and was starting to lose her vision again.

Oh no I don't think your going anywhere your going to stay rigth her and rest. I will get you something for your head and set you up a room. Said Priestess Na-aida.

But…Said Ikyo trying to get up but Nie-orya push her back down.

But Priestess Na-aida had already left the room before Ikyo could say what was on her mind. She soon came back with a bottle of clear liquid in her hand.

Nie-orya takes her to the room in back. Said Priestess Na-aida.

O.k. Said Nie-orya looking at Ikyo who seemed to be getting worst.

Can you walk now? Asked Nie-orya

I don't know. Said Ikyo.

Let's see I'll catch you if you start to fall. Said Nie-orya.

Ikyo could hardly see as she got to her feet but as soon as she start to step forward she begin to fall and Nie-orya cached her before she did.

Whoa! Let me help you to the room I can see already that you can't even lift one foot off the ground before falling. Said Nie-orya holding on to her.

Thank you Nie-orya. Said Ikyo then giving her a small smile.

You're welcome. Said Nie-orya smiling back at her.

And they started to walk slowly to the room.

Nie-orya. Said Priestess Na-aida coming into the room as Nie-orya placed Ikyo down on the bed.

Yes Priestess Na-aida. Said Nie-orya.

She's in your care now since you found her and helped her so don't let her get out of your site watch her carefully. And give her this it may make her feel better. Said Priestess Na-aida after looking at Ikyo's ears then give Nie-orya the bottle of clear liquid Ikyo had seen earlier.

Yes Priestess Na-aida, but why don't you trust it now it has always worked for us before so why lose trust on it now I wonder? Asked Nie-orya.

Because she's a hanyou so I don't know how it will affect her in this state she in. Said Priestess Na-aida looking at Ikyo who head was burn hot to touch as she put her hand on her forehead.

Well we won't know what will happen unless we see. Ikyo can you drink this for me it may help you feel better. Said Nie-orya.

What is it? Augg! It has a strange smell to it. Said Ikyo as she put it to her nose and pulled it away.

It's Healing Water from the Healing Spring and only me and Priestess Na-aida know of it. But it never had a strange smell to us before. Said Nie-orya.

It's their but it not as strong as wild roses. Augg! It tastes sour! Said Ikyo after drinking the water.

That means it works, so now lay back down and rest and don't think you'll be going anywhere soon not until your better. Said Priestess Na-aida.

Thank you. Said Ikyo lying back down and started to close her eyes.


End file.
